1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of controlling light emission by a light emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent wireless communication systems, it is possible to exchange various kinds of information by bi-directional communication. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-259135 discloses a technique of acquiring the charging state information of each device.
When wireless multiple flash control is performed using a plurality of flashes, for example, a user may be informed of the charging state of each flash using a bi-directional wireless communication system. In wireless multiple flash control, however, it is necessary to exchange charging state information in a shooting sequence, thereby requiring consideration of the timing of communication in the shooting sequence.